A Day with Kung Fu Series: The Little Kung Fu Mermaid
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Chrissy's dream of becoming a mermaid finally comes true when she enters The Little Mermaid. But she finds that underwater is as dangerous as the world above and loses her beloved treasure. Can she get it back in time?
1. A Mermaid's Dream

Oh man! I've been out of school of at least a week and I'm so bored out of my mind! Of course, I'm not training today since it's my day off. Today has to be one of the hottest days in June and I have nothing to do. I mean yeah I could go to the Jade Palace but-

"Chrissy? Hey Chrissy are you there?" I suddenly heard Po's voice over on the World Portable.

"Hey Po, what's up? A mission we have to take?"

"No actually I was wondering if I could come there today."

"You never have been to my world before for pleasure."

"Well, call it a start. So can I?"

"Oh sure, no problem," I replied, "How about go for a swim? It's hot around here."

"Great, see you in a second."

"Don't forget a bathing suit."

I search for a decent swimsuit when I noticed one, one piece suit. I got one not too long ago due to not wanting my folks to know about the wound.

Once I went out, I started to get to the bathroom until-

"Hey! I was gonna go in there!" Liz, my older half-evil sister, replied.

I know she's my older sister but we could be mistaken as twins if there were some minor details that could tell us apart. To name a few: straight darker brown hair, tanner skin, chocolate colored eyes and shorter by half an inch.

"I'm just getting some towels, Liz. Be done in a second."

"Well hurry up." She sighed.

Once I started to get some towels, Mom comes in, "Chrissy? What are you doing?"

"Oh Nicole and Leena asked me if I could go for a swim at the Rec., if that's ok."

"Well it's better than you doing nothing."

"Thanks Mom."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Hang on, I'll get it!" "I'll get it!" Liz shouted.

"I said I'll-oh never mind." I muttered.

"Chrissy, who is he?" Liz asks me.

He? What is she talking abou-Oh dear Oogway! Po, in his human form, was at the door. Oh boy.

"Chrissy, when you told me that you were going with Leena and Nicole, you didn't mention him." Mom stated.

"I didn't know he was coming."

"Yeah you did you invited m-" Po started to explain until I glared at him, trying to get him to lie with me. "Right, I thought you did."

"Well let's go anyways." I tried to head out the door. That is, until my Mom stopped me, "Hold it right there, Christine Rae Mullins."

Full name, not a good sign.

"Who is this boy that you never told any of us about?" Mom asked.

"Well uh...um," I tried to explain, but Po came in, "I'm sorry, my name's Po. We just met not too long ago. I just move from China. Nicole introduced us."

Thanks Po for saving me there. I knew my mom would totally buy that Nicole would introduce us. Nicole knows everybody in town.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you. I'm Ann, Chrissy's mother." Mom started to get all friendly.

"And I'm Liz, Munchkin's older sister." Liz announced using that stupid nickname.

Po snickered a little, I never told Po about that nickname before.

"You're only older than me by eighteen months. And can you not call me that." I told Liz.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend?" She starts teasing me.

"He's not-we're...we're just friends."

"Sure." She smirks as I start blushing, but I can't especially since Po is right there.

"Elizabeth May Mullins, leave your sister alone." Mom scolded her, "It's nice for Chrissy to make some new friends."

Oh she doesn't know the half of my friendship with Po.

"Are you going to East?" She asked him, but I answered for him, "Actually he's going to West in the fall."

"Oh...a West-ie." Liz glared.

"Don't mind her. We just have a history with West, but mostly on my girls." Mom recalled.

"Yeah we gotta go. Come on Po." I dragged him out, "Bye Mom!"

"Bye! It was nice to meet you, Po." Mom stated.

"Have fun." Liz states as the door closes. I only groan on my sister's teasing.

"Po, I would have figured you would be all secrecy with coming here." I told Po.

"Well I figured that since I may come here more, I figured that your family would know about me sooner or later. Like your story with my dad."

"I guess you're right though we need to come up with a longer story for you. Coming from China and going to West is just the starting point."

"What are saying with West?"

"West High School, it's the other one in town that's on the west side of town. Hence the name," I explained, "Since I go to East High School, I thought it would be easier since no one will know that you are there, but we have to be careful, both schools are rivals."

"Nice cover." Po replied, "Wait I thought you had two sisters, and where's your dad?"

"He's at work and my other sister Renee is living on her own in Virginia with her boyfriend."

"I see," he understands, "Anyways, what's with Munchkin?" Po asked in holding his laughter.

"Don't even start on it Po!" I stated as he laughs.

Later on we made it and to be surprised that it was empty, but we enjoyed the cool water, but no one can enjoy the water like me. To me, water was a glorious feeling to be in it.

Free, elegant and majestic.

I had always felt this way when I was in water, and I have been underwater since I was a little kid. I've been in the water for so long that sometimes I feel like a fish; once I was in the water, I can never get out.

Finally I had taken a deep breath of fresh air from being down underwater for a while.

"She's alive!" Po's voice joked.

"Ha ha, you are so hilarious." I sarcastically laughed, "Let's see you hold your breath for that long."

"Uh...I don't think so."

I chuckled under my breath.

"But honestly, how in the worlds can you do that?" Po wondered as I got out of the pool.

"I've been swimming underwater since I was a kid." I explained as I dried myself up, "Even sometimes I thought I may be a mermaid."

"What's a mermaid?"

"Don't you know what mythical creatures are?"

"I didn't go to school, remember."

"Right...I forgot about that." I remembered, "A mermaid is basically a person that's half human, half fish."

Po was still confused.

"Here, take me for example. Instead of having legs, I would have a tail fin." I continued for a better example.

"I see...I think." Po finally understood.

"Even as a kid, I wanted to be a mermaid like Ariel." I sighed in memory.  
"Ariel?"

"Right!" I remembered, "I keep forgetting about that, too."

I grabbed my sketchbook from my bag and began to do some quick sketches.

"You would be losing brain if I wasn't here." Po laughed.

I just make a silly face to mock Po with his comment.

"Ariel is a mermaid who is the seventh daughter to King Triton, King of the sea. In her story, _The Little Mermaid_, she falls in love with a human prince and gives up her voice to the sea witch to become human. In the end, she got her prince and they lived happily ever after." I explained.

"What exactly do you mean by giving her voice?"

"Like literally gave her voice, she couldn't even talk to him at all."

"That's horrible!" Po responded, ""Who would ever give up their voice?"

"Well..." I embarrass announced.

"Chrissy! You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"When I was little! That's a different story." I corrected him.

"Why?" Po questioned.

"It's a long story, too long to explain." I tried to drop my past, "But with the World Portable, I can go anywhere I want."

"Ye-I don't know Chrissy." Po stopped me, "It's not like going to the Jade Palace. You'll be going to a different place."

"Oh Po," I chuckled, "I known that movie like the back of my hand. I know how it goes, the songs, the characters, every little detail about it."

"But it could be dangerous. If Tai Lung knew about you, who knows if there is anyone else that could know you as well." Po reminded me.

"Oh come on. The only villain in that movie I know is Ursula. Besides I think I can avoid her pretty well."

"Still it would be risky."

I thought about it and I guess he's right, "Alright Po I'll-"

Suddenly, the World Portable started to glow and being all wonky.

"Chrissy? What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know. This has never happened before." I worried.

Then without warning, a flash of orange and yellow flashed as I could easily tell I was going somewhere, but where?


	2. Meeting Ariel

"Ok? What in the worlds just happened?" I questioned the situation.

I don't know what is going on, but I felt the wet water all around me. But I was still breathing perfectly fine. That could only mean one thing. I looked down to find a tail fin replacing my legs. A very nice blue tail fin with matching color shell bra's. Instead of being shocked like I came into the Valley of Peace, I was indeed happy.

My forever dream; finally came true, and it toke me eighteen years for it to come true (And a year ago I found out that multiple worlds exist.).

I swan in the water, it felt much different than when I normally swam, but I'll get the hang of it.

I was loving this freedom in the water.

***~0o0~***

**_Me: This is where I belong_**

**_Beneath the clear wet blue here_**

**_I feel completely new here_**

**_In the world below_**

**_It's like my life was wrong_**

**_And somehow now at last I'm in_**

**_My own skin_**

**_Down here in the world below_**

**_There's so much water here_**

**_Water and space_**

**_The sun so bright here_**

**_Upon my face_**

**_It feels so right here_**

**_Warm as love_**

**_Life seems to be_**

**_Almost calling to me_**

**_From this strange_**

**_new world below_**

***~0o0~***

I kept on swimming until-

"Oh! I'm-I'm so sorry." The fish apologized.

"It's alright." I cleaned myself up.

I then noticed that that fish was Flounder, so that means-

"Flounder where are you?" A female voice called out. I was right, that mermaid, was indeed, Ariel.

"Oh. Hello there. I'm sorry about Flounder." Ariel giggled.

"Oh it's not a problem. It seems that I'm always running into people now a days." I responded with a hint of chuckle.

"I'm Ariel by the way." She lends her hand out.

"Christine. Or Chrissy is more preferred." I shook her hand.

In my head I was thinking, _"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person!"_

"You know I've never seen you before."

"Yeah...because I'm from a village far away from here. I've never went out before."

"I see, why don't you come with us. We'll have lots of fun."

"So...where are you two going?"

"Oh just some exploring, and collecting some stuff."

"Sure I'd love to!"

"Great! Let's go!" Ariel replied as I swam with the group.

After a while, we were at a remote area, well not really remote as in deserted with sunken ships.

It's surprising how good of a swimmer I became even though I'm now a mermaid.

Ariel stopped for a moment to find what she was looking for.

"Ariel, Chrissy! Wait for me!" Flounder yelled from behind.

"Flounder, hurry up!" She called him.

He caught up, all out of breath, "You know I can't swim that fast."

"There it is!" She pointed to an eerie looking ship, "Isn't it fantastic."

"Yeah...real great" I sarcastically replied.

"Now let's get out of here." Flounder started to swim off.

"You're not getting cold fins now are you?" She grabbed his tail fin and continues swimming toward it.

"Who me? No way!" Flounder remarked as he and I tagged along with her.

"It's just It looks damp in there. And I think I'm coming down with something." Flounder tried to make his excuse, "Yeah I got this cough." He coughed for proof, but Ariel sensed that it will take something more than that to get him to leave.

"Alright I'm going inside," Ariel announced as she went to the porthole, "You're coming with me Chrissy?"

"Sure, no problem."

"If you're too scared Flounder, you can just stay here and watch for sharks." She told Flounder once she was inside the ship. I quickly followed along with her.

"Ok, you two go. I'll stay and- **WHAT? SHARKS?! ARIEL!**" He quickly swam in and got stuck at the porthole.

"I can't I need Ariel help." He pleaded.

"Oh Flounder," She sighed, knowing how he is. Just like When Po does something stupid.

Speaking of which where is he? I didn't see him come with me. Oh I got so excited about getting fins that I didn't notice that he was around. I realized that he could be anywhere by now.

"Chrissy, can you help me out." Ariel struggled to get Flounder out.

"Alright on three. One, Two Three!" I stated as we finally got him inside the ship.

"This is great, I really love this." He shuttered in fear, "Excitement, adventure...Danger lurking around ever corn-**AHHH!**" He screamed from a skeleton, fearfully swimming away. "**ARIEL!**" He scurried to Ariel.

"Flounder, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Flounder stuttered, "No problem, I'm ok."

Suddenly Ariel's curiosity grew and swam to the next deck above us. Flounder and I followed her to see what she's up to.

"Oh my gosh. **OH MY GOSH!**" She announced, eyeing a fork, "Have you seen anything so wonderful in your entire life."

"Wow, cool...But uh, what is it?" Flounder wondered.

"I don't know but I bet Scuttle will." She placed the fork in her bag.

As much as I want to tell her, I can't. I fear that it could reveal that I'm really a human. That or I could know some humans and spark her interest even more.

A rumblings sound called, but I just ignored it as I looked around and found something else. It was a pipe, an old fashion one too.

"Did-did you guys hear something?" Flounder started to worry again.

"It's probably nothing." I stated. "Hey look at this." I announced to Ariel.

"I wonder what this one is." She gave a closer look at the pipe.

"I don't know." I went along with the not knowing anything.

"Guys?" Flounder started to bother us with his fear.

"Flounder will you relax," Ariel sighed, "Nothing is gonna happen."

Suddenly my movie memory kicked in. Since I know the movie so well, right about now there should be a-

**CRASH! CHOMP!**

"**SHARK! SHARK! WE'RE GONNA DIE!**" Flounder screamed as a gigantic shark appeared.

Now to be honest, I've never seen a shark before in my life (except for aquariums) but this is why I'll never watch **Jaws**.

The shark chased us around the ship. I swear I could have lost a fin if that shark would have gotten me. We did manage to make it out of there but that didn't stop the shark, he charged at us like we were shark food (Which we would be real soon if we don't move fast enough).

As things gotten worse, Flounder got hit in the head on one of the post and Ariel suddenly swam to save him. She caught him just in time at the anchor, but the shark was still coming. I knew this would happen as I swam up to them. In a matter of seconds, I pulled them back, making the shark's head caught in the hole.

"You guys alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah we're alright," Ariel grabbed her bag that had fallen from her grip during the event, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." I followed her up.

"You big bully," Flounder spat at the shark, but only scared him even more.

Ariel couldn't help but laugh at him, "Flounder you really are a guppy."

"I am NOT!"

"So...where to now?" I asked.

"Up there, to see Scuttle. I wanted to know what these things are. He knows everything about them." Ariel explained.

"Them who?"

"Humans." Flounder announced in fear, "I hope there aren't any humans up there."

Bad news for Flounder that he and Ariel are actually with someone that is a human: Me.

After a while, we made it to the surface and I felt the familiar breath of air.

"Where is he?" I wondered.

"There he is!" Flounder pointed out to a little rock island with a broken crow's nest. There stood a seagull, knowing that is Scuttle, playing a telescope on his head.

"Scuttle!" Ariel called out to get his attention.

"**WHOA!** Mermaid off the port bow!" Scuttle noticed as he looked out of the telescope at the wrong end. But we were only a few feet away from him. I forget how much of a scuttle brain he is.

"Ariel, how you doing kid!" He shouts. Once he finally brought his telescope down, noticing our designation. "Whoa, what a swim." He recalled, "Who's your little friend here?"

"This is Chrissy," Flounder announced, "She help us out on finding some things."

"And look at what we found." Ariel raised he bag to show off her stuff to him.

"Yeah we were in this sunken ship." I stated.

"Uh-huh and it was really creepy-" Flounder added as Scuttle added, "Human stuff huh? Let me see."

Scuttle clumsily walked over to gaze on the fork.

"Look at this. Wow this is special. This is very unusual."

"What?! What is it?!"Ariel's excitement grew.

"It's a dinglehopper!" He announced, "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out."

As Scuttle was giving an example, I only rolled my eyes. It s a fork and it's used for eating. But in order to not know anything about humans, I'll just play along.

"What about that one?" Flounder asked about the pipe.

"Ah this," Scuttle marveled at it, "I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous, snarfblaf."

Ariel and Flounder seemed amused as Scuttle explained that it was used for music. Scuttle is wrong once again but still, I have to play along.

Something Ariel mutters something about music as Scuttle started to "play" on the pipe, but was clogged.

"Oh the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna **KILL** me!" Ariel started packing up.

"The concert was today?!" Flounder worried.

That's right, Ariel missed the concert.

"I'm sorry, we gotta go. Thank you Scuttle!" Ariel gave her farewell as we went back into the water.

"Wait a Kung Fu minute! What's going on?" I "asked" on the situation.

"There was a performance today and I completely forgot about it. Daddy is gonna kill me." Ariel worried.

That's right, King Triton is her father and I remembered that Triton can be rather mean, one the things she and I have in common.

But in the back of my mind, I somehow couldn't help but wonder about Po. I hope he's ok.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! For the record some of what Scuttle said was hard to spell, us they are made up words. Go easy on me ok.**_

_**Read and Review**_


	3. Humans

_But in the back of my mind, I somehow couldn't help but wonder about Po. I hope he's ok._

**Po's point of view**

Chrissy suddenly disappeared in the light of the World Portable.

"Oh no-no-no! Not good at all." I muttered as I went back to the Jade Palace with my own way of traveling.

"SHIFU!" I shouted for him, racing to the Training Hall, "Shifu we got trouble."

"Po, I thought you went to Chrissy's world." Shifu wondered.

"I did but-ugh! Chrissy suddenly disappeared, along with the World Portable."

"What? How did this happen?"

"I don't know. One minute we were having a good time, cooling off from the heat there then the next it went all wonky and she vanished."

"Was there something in the conversation that could have triggered it?"

"I don't kno-Wait! She was talking about mermaids, and a movie that related to what she was saying."

"She probably must have accidentally triggered the World Portable while thinking of it."

"Is that possible?"

"It could be. But now she could be in danger, since she's in a new world."

"I don't know, she said she knows the movie like the back of her hand." I remembered her words.

"Even so, there could be possible threat there. You need to there and get her back before she could get hurt."

"Don't worry I will. From her sketchbook doodles, I could only imagine that she's where other humans are."

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Shifu." I rushed towards the Moon Pool and thought of the place where Chrissy could be.

Within a flash I came to a beach in my human form, but not so dressed as I was back at Chrissy's home, and not too far, there was a castle. There were two castles that she drew and she said the prince lived there, I think.

"Maybe Chrissy's there." I thought as I raced towards the castle.  
Once I reached towards the castle grounds I suddenly heard, "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

I turned to find a man, about my age.

"Sorry I was looking for a friend."

"Who is your friend?"

"Chrissy. By any chance you may have seen her?"

"Sorry, but no."

If she's not here then where could she be?

"Listen I was about to venture off into sea on one of my ships. Would you like to tag along?"

I then remembered that she mostly talked about mermaids, so she could be out at sea.

"Sure."

"My name is Eric by the way."

"I'm Po." I followed him.

"Don't worry Chrissy. Where ever you are, I'm gonna find you." I assured myself.

**My point of view**

As we were at the palace, there seemed to be a huge discussion with Ariel being late with her father, King Triton. I only stood on the sidelines with Flounder, hearing the situation.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do with you, young lady." Triton stated.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just forgot. I-" Ariel tried to explain but Triton continued, "As a result of your careless behavior-"

"Careless and reckless behavior!" A small crab, who I know as Sebastian, exclaimed in anger.

"The entire celebration was-"

"Well it was ruined, that's all, completely destroyed!" Sebastian interrupted with his upset ways of what previously happened.

At this rate I didn t know who was angrier at Ariel. With Sebastian talking about Ariel ruining the concert, Flounder was getting a little worked up on what really happened.

"...No t'anks to you, I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Sebastian concluded, having Flounder to rush in, "But it wasn't her fault."

I had to clear things up and fast.

"Uh what he's trying to say, your majesty, is that a-a shark chased us." I explained.

"Yeah and we tried to-"

"But we couldn't,"

"And GRRR! And-and WHOA!"

"And at that point we were safe." I ended the story, But Flounder mistakenly continued on, "And this seagull came and said 'this is this' and 'that is that'-"

I tried to make him stop when King Triton muttered in confusion, "Seagull?"

Oh dear Oogway we are in trouble.

"You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?!" He asked Ariel.

"Nothing happened." She shrugged, but Triton sighed in disappointment, "Ariel, how many times must we go through this. You could have seen by one of those barbarians. By one of those **HUMANS**!"

"Daddy they are not barbarians!"

"They are dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish eaters hook?"

Oh come on! Not all humans eat fish, I know I don't. Over their last conversations, they argued on any sort of father daughter argument. Something I'm use to but always hate too.

" And I am never, **NEVER** to hear you going to the surface again. Is that clear?!" Triton ended the argument with Ariel swimming away in tears with Flounder tagging along.

Triton then sighed "I'm sorry you had to watch this, Miss..."

"Christine or Chrissy, but your majesty you shouldn't have been so hard on her. I know what it's like and if it continues, how would you understand her if you don't listen?"

"Well miss this is none of your concerns. So if you don't mind, please leave us." Sebastian stated.

"Of course," I left to find Ariel, "Talk about a crabby crab." I muttered about Sebastian.

I quickly found Flounder and Ariel.

"Ariel? Are you ok?" I calmly asked her.

"Yes but daddy just doesn't understand."

"I know how that feels. I'm not exactly in great terms with my dad either."

"Come on Ariel." Flounder grabbed Ariel's bag from earlier, "We better take these things away so that the king doesn't find them."

"I second that motion." I stated.

"You're right and I know the place." Ariel retrieved the bag, "Follow me."

With Flounder tagging along, we traveled away from the palace, far off to where no one could find us. I knew that the ace to go to hide her newly found treasures was at her grotto.

"Wow, you have a lot of stuff." I examined her collection. And I thought my Chinese collection was over the top.

"At least you care about this much better than my daddy." Ariel sighed.

"How come you are calm with all these human stuff, anyways?" Flounder asked.

"Oh uh...I just find all this stuff interesting. You can't really judge people before you get to know them, right." I tried to hide my human past.

"I guess your right." She moped, sadly looking at her dingelho-I mean fork.

"Ariel are you ok?" Flounder asked again.

"If only I can make him understand." Ariel replies, "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't understand how a world that makes wonderful things could be bad."

***~0o0~***

**Ariel:_ Look at this stuff _**

**_Isn't it neat?_**

**_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_**

**_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_**

**_The girl who has ev'rything?_**

**_Look at this trove_**

**_Treasures untold _**

**_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_**

**_Lookin' around here you'd think _**

**_Sure, she's got everything_**

**_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty _**

**_I've got whozits and whatzits galore _**

**_(You want thingamabobs? I got twenty)_**

**_But who cares?_**

**_No big deal I want more_**

**_I wanna be where the people are _**

**_I wanna see _**

**_Wanna see 'em dancin'_**

**_Walkin' around on those _**

**_(Whad'ya call 'em?)_**

**Me:_ oh - feet_**

**Ariel:_ Flippin' your fins you don't get too far _**

**_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_**

**_Strollin' along down a _**

**_(What's that word again?)_**

**Me:_ street_**

**Both:_ Up where they walk _**

**_Up where they run _**

**_Up where they stay all day in the sun_**

**Ariel:_ Wanderin' free_**

**Me:_ Wish I could be_**

**Both:_ Part of that world_**

**Ariel:_ What would I give _**

**_If I could live _**

**_Outta these waters?_**

**Me:_ What would I pay _**

**_To spend a day _**

**_Warm on the sand?_**

**Ariel:_ Betcha on land _**

**_They understand _**

**_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_**

**Me:_ Bright young women_**

**Ariel:_ Sick o' swimmin'_**

**Both:_ Ready to stand_**

**Ariel:_ And ready to know what the people know _**

**_Ask 'em my questions _**

**_And get some answers _**

**_What's a fire and why does it _**

**_(What's the word?)_**

**Both:_ burn?_**

**Ariel:_ When's it my turn?_**

**_Wouldn't I love_**

**_Love to explore that shore above?_**

**_Out of the sea_**

**_Wish I could be_**

**_Part of that world_**

***~0o0~***

Oh I wish I could tell her about my origins as a human and tell her my world,to tell her what it's like to be a human. But for now I can't. It would be too much trouble and who knows what could go wrong in this world.

**BANG! CRASH!**

What in the worlds was that?!

Flounder took cover as Ariel and I turned to find a familiar crab.

"Sebastian!" Ariel exclaimed, seeing the crab tangled in some of her items. I can sense that the crab was steamed. All that was needed was some butter.

"Ariel! What are you-how could you-What is all THIS!" he ranted.

"It's a...it's just my collection." She nervously replied.

"Oh, I see. Your collection." He seemed calm, but grew in rage, "**IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE-**"

"You're not gonna tell him are you?!" Flounder questioned in panic.

"Oh please Sebastian, he would never understand." She pleaded in fear.

"Ariel, "He tried to calm her down, "You are under a lot of pressure down here."

Before Sebastian could take her back home, the place grew dark as if something was looming over the grotto.

"What do you suppose-" Ariel swam off to the water surface.

"Ariel?" Sebastian wondered.

I grew curious about Ariel, so I followed her for safety reasons.

As we swam up we noticed a ship, and firework were bursting in the air. Ariel was in great joy.

Then Sebastian and Flounder came up after us.

"Ariel what are you-" Sebastian was about to ask, but when seeing the ship, he came to a sudden shock, "Jumping Jellyfish!

Without any warning Ariel swam off, trying to get a close look at the ship.

"ARIEL! Please come back!" Sebastian pleaded.

"I'll get her!" I swam up to her."

I remembered when Ariel see that ship, she'll get more than what she expects.


	4. Ship Ahoy!

**_I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating. I've been having a little block plus with school starting up real soon and Lapeer Day's in town, I've been busy. So here's a new chapter._**

**_Hope you like it. Read and review._**

* * *

Ariel was swimming closer and closer to the ship. By the sound of it, there was a party going on.

"Ariel wait up!" I called to her.

She didn't listen; she climbed up to get a better view.

Boy she's really determined.

I carefully climbed up to her.

"Ariel you got to be more careful."

"But look!" She exclaimed pointing towards the humans.

I took a glance at them, all of them dancing, playing music, having fun. I wish I could join but I have one slight problem.

Suddenly a big furry dog that was on the ship, known as Max, was sniffing around. Heading right towards us.

As a dog person, I would love to pet the dog, but Ariel and I hid. We couldn't be seen plus she doesn't know that if he was dangerous or not. But that quickly changed her perspective when she was kissed on the cheek by him.

"I take it that he's friendly." I remarked, scratching his head.

"Max come here boy!" A male voice called, as Max rushed to his owner.

I knew that Eric was the owner and he was playing and petting Max. Within seconds of looking at him, Ariel was set upon cupid's arrow.

"Hey there, kids!" We suddenly heard Scuttle, suddenly flying at us, "Quite a show, eh?"

"Scuttle be quiet!" I grinded my teeth.

"They're gonna hear you." Ariel looked back onto the ship.

"Oh I gotcha," He replied, "We're being intrepidatious. **WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER-**"

"Shut up you scuttle brain." I closed his beak shut.

"I've never seen a human this close before." Ariel observed her sight of this world I'm familiar with.

"I see someone has an eye on that one."

"He's very handsome isn't he?" she sighed.

"I don't know, he looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." Scuttle was looking at Max.

Ariel laughed, "Not that one. The one playing the snarfblat."

"Hey Po, come on enjoy the party." Eric then announced.

Po? No it couldn't be.

I did manage to find a human that looked exactly like him, but just in different clothing.

Could it be?

**Po's point of view**

I've been on this boat for who knows how long and I still haven't had one sight of her anywhere. Where could she be?

"Hey Po come on enjoy the party." Eric called.

"I'm trying to but I'm worried about my friend."

"We'll find her, I promise that."

"Silence! Silence!" An old man, I think this name was Grimsby as Eric told me, announced, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Right by us, there was a huge cloth covered gift, just waiting to be opened.

"Ah, Grimsby, y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Eric surprisingly replied.

"I know. Happy Birthday Eric!" Grimsby stated as the present was being unwrapped. It was a large statue of him. Well it was...it was something let me tell you.

"Gee, Grim. It's...it's really something."

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but-"

"Come on, Grim, don't start. Look you're still not sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?"

"It isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Well she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." Eric stared out to the sea, "What about you Po? Found anyone yet?"

"No, not yet. Besides I'm with you, I'll find the right one eventually." I explained.

**My point of view**

"No, not yet. Besides I'm with you, I'll find the right one eventually." I heard Po explain to Eric.

I did smile a little. I know I like him but only time will tell. I heard from a lot of stories that people's best friends become something more in their relationships. But it's very rare to find.

"Maybe you two haven't looked hard enough." Grimsby suddenly stated.

"Believe me, Grim, when I find her, I'll know." Eric surely stated, "Without a doubt. It'll just-BAM! Hit me, like lightning."

Just at that moment, lighting appeared and a storm started to appear.

Why did he have to say lighting?

"Secure the riggin'!" a man shouted from the crow's nest.

Everyone started running around, preparing for the worst, patting down the ship from the storm. The waves grew bigger and worse than I've ever seen. Rain crashing down on us with the burst of wind to make it even worse. This was truly the worst storm I've ever seen.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Scuttle announced, but was suddenly shifted away from the wind.

The wind was defiantly too strong for us, Ariel and I fell overboard into the water. I have to stay by Ariel but what about Eric, what about Po?!

The ship was struck by lightning and a sail has caught on fire. This was not going well. And to make matters worse, the ship hit some rock, making some people falling overboard. I grew more worried than I was before, so many questions wondering if Po would be alright.

**Po's point of view**

Once the ship crashed into the rock I tried staying on long as I could. I made it but some people fell out of the ship. Luckily there were boat out and everyone got on. I tried to get off onto safety but there was no way out, the flames were too high.

Suddenly I heard a barking; it was Max and he was still on the ship. I grabbed him when I noticed that Eric came back on the ship.

"Po what are you still doing here, we need to get off." He told me.

He and I raced towards the water until Eric got stuck on one of the boards. Max got off safely but I stayed to help Eric out.

"Come on Eric!" I stated, trying to get him out.

"Get off the ship, **NOW!**"

"But-"

"Just go, I'll get out safely."

I didn't listen; I stayed to help him, even if he tells me to go.

The next thing I knew went by so fast that I can't even remember what happened. But I remember hearing a loud sound.

**My point of view**

Suddenly the ship exploded, since there was gun powder on the ship. I couldn't believe...I can't have that happen.

Ariel and I rushed towards the wreckage, with her trying to find Eric and me trying to find Po.

"Po! Po Where are you!" I called out. I didn't hear him but I did see him. He was knocked out or possibly...**NO**! I can't think that. I grabbed on to him and dragged him off to shore.

"Po, please, **PLEASE** be alright." I silently pleaded.

A while later and Ariel came up with Eric, fearing he may be gone too. I could only hope that Po had to make it.

"Was he on the ship?" Ariel asked.

"Ye-yeah, I also saw him before. He seems very nice." I replied, "I hope they're alright."

Scuttle suddenly came by from the storm to see the commotion.

"Are they...dead?" Ariel feared.

"It's hard to say." He replied "checking up" on them.

He checked Eric's pulse at his foot and heard nothing.

I checked it the right way and tried hearing it too. I hear a heartbeat. Thank Oogway he's alive.

"He's fine," I stated as I checked Eric, "I hear his heartbeat and he's breathing."

"I'm so glad that they are alright." She sighed looking at Eric, "Oh Chrissy, just look at him. He's so beautiful."

***~0o0~***

**_Ariel: What would I give_**

**_To live where you are_**

**_ What would I pay_**

**_ To stay here beside you _**

**_What would I do to see you _**

**_Smiling at me _**

**_Where would we walk _**

**_Where would we run_**

**_ If we could stay all day in the sun _**

**_Just you and me _**

**_And I could be_**

**_ Part of your world_**

***~0o0~***

Suddenly Flounder and Sebastian came up with Sebastian in shock and not happy with Ariel's reaction to Eric. I know for a fact that she was now totally in love with him. I'm surprised they didn't question about Po, but I'm just glad he's alright.

As they were both starting to wake up, we hear barking. Realizing it was Max.

"**ERIC! PO! WHERE ARE YOU?!**" A voice called out in the distance.

"Chrissy, we have to go." Ariel worried.

"But-" I tried to argue but unfortunately had to go along. Mermaids can't be seen by humans. I felt so bad since Po was looking for me but I can't have him see me.

**Po's point of view**

I was starting to wake up, seeing a bright blur. But there was a silhouette of someone, a person very familiar to me. Could it be?

"**ERIC! PO! WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Grimsby's voice called out.

"Chrissy we have to go." A female voice suddenly stated.

"But-" Chrissy's voice called.

Chrissy? It has to be!

I got up in full alert to find nothing but water and sand. I was suddenly attacked by Max, Eric's dog, licking me. I also noticed that Eric was alive.

"Oh there you two are!" Grimsby announced in relief, "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?"

"A-a girl rescued me. And she was...singing and," Eric muttered about something, "She had the most beautiful voice."

"I saw a girl too, but it's looked a lot like my friend."

"Now you two. You must have had a bit too much seawater. Come with me." Grimsby ordered.

As we were leaving, I could help to think that was Chrissy. But she couldn't have done this alone. I couldn't help but wonder if she's on land or at the sea. But I can't give up.

**My point of view**

I noticed that Po was leaving with Eric and Grimsby. My guess is he's staying at Eric's castle. Lucky dog!

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Sebastian stated the plan, hoping we wouldn't get in trouble.

But we were already in deep waters as it is. Ariel's in love with a human and I need to get back to Po and let him know that I'm alright. But with being a mermaid, it's not that easy. World traveling has its price.

***~0o0~***

**_Ariel: I don t know when _**

**_I don t know how _**

**_But I know something's starting right now _**

**_Watch and you'll see _**

**_Someday I'll be _**

**_Part of your world_**

***~0o0~***

I just have to get back on land...but how?


	5. Love's a Brewing Trouble

**_Alright, let me first say that, I"M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! School has been keeping me busy and, I'm not gonna lie, I've been a little lazy with my work. But please don't hate me. I'm only one person with a lot to work with, part of it being school work. I promise I'll update a bit sooner. _**

**_Thank you for staying with me. _**

**_But for your pain and suffering with me being a horrible updater, here's the next chapter_**

**_Hope you like it_**

**_Read and Review._**

* * *

A day has passed, and I stayed at the palace for the night in one of the guest rooms. Who would have guessed that sleeping on a shell would be so uncomfortable? I went over to Ariel and her sister's room to see if Ariel was awake. I saw six mermaid's, and one was missing.

"Oh, morning everyone." I announced to the girls.

"Oh morning." One of the girls, I think her name was Aquata, replies.

"Is Ariel up yet?" I wondered.

"She's up but she's acting a little weird." Arista stated.

"Weird? Ho-how weird?" I had to ask.

"She's sighing and singing to herself."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Alana questioned me, "Seeing that you were with her yesterday."

"Nope! Nothing wrongs what so ever. I mean not that I can recall." I was getting a little nervous.

"Well she should come out about now. She's been in there for an awfully long time." Andrina admitted. She called to the seaweed door, "Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning."

Ariel finally came out, all happy and humming to herself. This the worse case of lovesickness I've ever seen, even worse with Nicole when she sees a guy she likes.

Without even noticing, Ariel accidentally bumped into King Triton. "Oh! Morning, Daddy." She states, as she place a flower she recently picked up and placed it on his head. She then swims off, continuing her merry way.

"Oh she's got it bad." Attina came to a conclusion.

"What? What does she got?" Triton grew confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love." Andrina sighed.

"Ariel? In love?" Trion grew happy about it. I thought to myself that he won't be too happy about who she's-

"Christine, do you know who the lucky merman is?" He asked me.

"Uh...no. I'm sorry I have no idea."

"Oh come now. You were with my daughter all day. Now who is he?"

"You're majesty, I-"

"Chrissy!" Flounder's voice called out, "Chrissy I need you!"

"I-I'm sorry. I really need to go." I replied, swimming away.

I knew it would bite me back real soon, but I was feeling the pressure and I know Triton would get angry at me for it. He scared me as a kid and still scares me now, like a certain person at home I know.

I found Flounder at the Palace entrance.

"Thanks for the save Flounder." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"King Triton was starting to notice Ariel's sudden romance."

"Oh no! Did you tell?!"

"No, of course not!" "Good, we don't want him to know who she's really in loved with."

"Agree," I stated, "Now what did you call me for anyways?"

"Come with me." He swam off.

Not much of an explanation, but I only shrugged and went along with it.

We swam farther from the kingdom grounds, even past Ariel's Grotto. I was starting to get a bit concern.

"Flounder, are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I finally asked.

"Remember on how she loves collecting human things and she loves that human?" Flounder questioned me, "Well I found something she'll really love."

We came to a deserted wreckage of a ship, filled with some familiar parts. Suddenly we came across a statue, a very familiar looking on at that.

"Flounder this is the statue of that Eric guy she loves. She'll defiantly love it."

"I thought she would. So the plan is that I'll get a couple of my fish friends and take it to the grotto. And you'll keep an eye on her to see that her secret doesn't get out."

"That's a great idea. Just let me know when you are ready for us." I start to swim off to find Ariel, "See you in a bit!"

A little while later, I found Ariel still in the love stage; plucking a sea flower's petals. I also noticed that Sebastian was there as well, pacing in fear.

"Hey how's Ariel?" I asked him.

"Same as she was since yesterday. Everything was going good. But it does not gonna be easy keeping this secret for long."

I hate to say it but he's right. And when Triton finds out, he's gonna furious; maybe even worse.

I hear Ariel sighing, plucking the petals, "He loves me hmm he loves me not he loves me!" She giggled in happiness, "I knew it!"

"Ariel, stop talking crazy." Sebastian warned her but she just replied, "I have to see him again. Tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives."

"Ariel please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Sebastian stated, "Well aren't you going to say something to her?" He asked me in fury.

"Hey my job is to keep it a secret. Plus I'm staying out of this situation." I backed away from the mess.

Ariel continued on with her rambling plan, "I'll swim up to his castle, then Flounder and Chrissy can splat around to get his attention and then we'll go-"

"Down here is your home!" Sebastian finally declared, "Ariel listen to me. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!"

"Right on queue to the song." I muttered in my head.

***~0o0~***

_**Sebastian: The seaweed is always greener**_

_** In somebody else's lake **_

_**You dream about going up there**_

_**But that is a big mistake**_

_** Just look at the world around you **_

_**Right here on the ocean floor **_

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_** What more is you lookin' for?**_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Under the sea**_

_** Darling it's better **_

_**Down where it's wetter**_

_** Take it from me **_

_**Up on the shore they work all day **_

_**Out in the sun they slave away **_

_**While we devotin'**_

_**Full time to floatin'**_

_**Under the sea**_

***~0o0~***

As the song continued on, there came a sudden burst of groups, or should I say schools of fishes swimming on by to join in with Sebastian's song.

***~0o0~***

**_Sebastian: Down here all the fish is happy_**

**_As off through the waves they roll_**

**_The fish on the land ain't happy_**

**_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_**

**_But fish in the bowl is lucky_**

**_They in for a worser fate_**

**_One day when the boss get hungry_**

**_UNknown Fish:Guess who's gon' be on the plate_**

**_Sebastian: Under the sea_**

**_Under the sea_**

**_Nobody beat us_**

**_Fry us and eat us_**

**_In fricassee_**

**_We what the land folks loves to cook_**

**_Under the sea we off the hook_**

**_We got no troubles_**

**_Life is the bubbles_**

**_Under the sea_**

**_Under the sea_**

**_Since life is sweet here_**

**_We got the beat here_**

**_Naturally_**

**_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_**

**_They get the urge 'n' start to play_**

**_We got the spirit_**

**_You got to hear it_**

**_Under the sea_**

**_The newt play the flute _**

**_The carp play the harp _**

**_The plaice play the bass _**

**_And they soundin' sharp _**

**_The bass play the brass _**

**_The chub play the tub _**

**_The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah)_**

**_The ray he can play _**

**_The lings on the strings _**

**_The trout rockin' out _**

**_The blackfish she sings _**

**_The smelt and the sprat _**

**_They know where it's at _**

**_An' oh that blowfish blow_**

***~0o0~***

As much as I like this song, I still wondered about Flounder and what was taking so long with the surprise. I kept on seeing multiple fishes dancing, playing instruments, and enjoying the sea life.

Suddenly I stopped a blue and yellow fish, recognizing that it was Flounder.

"About time you got here." I stated.

"Sorry it took a bit longer than I thought." He apologized.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Ariel asked.

"Come with us." Flounder stated as we started to swim away from the musical action.

Before we went any farther I suddenly announced, "Wait a Kung Fu minute guys. I'll stay here for a while longer."

They both shrugged and swam off, leaving me to enjoy the music. I mean, when do you get to see this stuff live in front of you?

***~0o0~***

**_Sebastian (with other fishes): Under the sea _**

**_Under the sea _**

**_When the sardine _**

**_Begin the beguine _**

**_It's music to me _**

**_What do they got? _**

**_A lot of sand _**

**_We got a hot crustacean band _**

**_Each little clam here know how to jam here _**

**_Under the sea _**

**_Each little slug here _**

**_Cuttin' a rug here _**

**_Under the sea _**

**_Each little snail here Know how to wail here _**

**_That's why it's hotter _**

**_Under the water _**

**_Ya we in luck here _**

**_Down in the muck here _**

**_Under the sea_**

***~0o0~***

As Sebastian was expecting a change of thought from Ariel or even an applause, he noticed that Ariel was gone.

"Ariel?" He questioned on her whereabouts, as the other fishes were leaving, leaving him alone with me. I replied with a shrugged, pretending to not know where she went.

"Oh...somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." He groaned.

"Sebastian!" We hears a cry, coming around the reef was a seahorse, "Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?" Sebastian wondered.

"He wants to see you right away, something about Ariel." He states.

"He knows!" He silently worried.

"Don't worry about it, just stay calm and don't say a thing. I'm gonna find her and-"

"He wants to see you too."

Now I was worried.

* * *

A little while later, Sebastian and I came to the throne room, where we discovered the king, still wondering about Ariel's mystery man.

"Come in, you two."

"Alright, I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." I overheard Sebastian muttering to himself.

"Yes-" his pitch grew higher but came back down with a clearing of the throat, "Yes, your majesty."

"Now Christine, you already noticed this; but as for you Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Triton asks.

"Peculiar?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself you haven't noticed, hmm?"

Sebastian was starting to shudder, I grew very worried on what would happen.

"Well you see, your majesty-uh well it's-uh-" I tried to explain but it was twisted in not knowing what to say to make this anymore worse than what it is.

"I know you two have been keeping something from me." Triton recalled as he called for us to come closer.

"Keeping something from you sir?" I questioned, nerves started to get to me.

"About Ariel?"

Sebastian was really getting nervous with his legs shaking, "Ariel?"

"In love?" Triton was determined to know who it was.

I kept it in as best as I could, but my fear on Sebastian grew worse.

Then finally, in my own panic, he finally snapped "I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans. They are bad, they are trouble, they-"

"Humans? **WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?**" Triton's anger grew.

I pulled Sebastian to me, I was mad at him for telling.

"Humans?" I nervously swam backwards, "Now who said anything about humans?"

Suddenly Triton tugged us to his direction, wanting to know more about Ariel's "secret" lover. I'm telling you, things were not pretty.


End file.
